Unpredictability
by kodatsu
Summary: America still catches Italy by surprise when he twirl hugs him. - Short AmeIta Drabble -


**This is just a small drabble I wrote for my friend, but feel free to read! Feedback is highly appreciated but of course, it isn't needed.**

* * *

"Any questions?" England straightened his paper and looked around the meeting hall at the attendees, since the G8 meeting had been in his home, he was the one to close the discussion. Most of the nations were half asleep, aside from Germany, who had been paying full attention the whole time. With a sign, the British nation stood and pushed his chair in, "Very well. Meeting adjourned."

The small Italian nation jumps to his feet and looks around, he had wanted to go out to lunch with Germany and Japan, but now they both looked busy. Feliciano paced past the two as they talked about politics. _How boring…._ His mind tried to think of what to do as he exited the room and stepped out into the cool British air. It was nice here, but there was one country in particular he found even more beautiful. He blinked his eyes open and smiled, but as he looked up at the gray clouds he frowned. It really was such a beautiful country, England that is, but it was almost never sunny. Just rain or clouds, maybe even storms. The thought itself made the small Italian shudder, he hated storms, the sound of thunder reminded him too much of gunshots and the pain they brought upon people. A drop of rain fell onto his nose and the brunette smiles again. This wasn't a storm, and rain meant puddles, he would have to remember to jump in them later. As Feliciano went to turn begin walking down the road, he heard the door of the conference center open.

"Hey! Ita-dude wait up," suddenly the Italian was lifted off the ground and spun in a full circle, ending in a warm embrace from an excited blonde nation. "I thought you were gone! I'm _super_ stoked you aren't though." Alfred smiled softly at him, holding Feli close, the rain beginning to pick up a bit.

Wide-eyed, Feliciano blushed, a small squeak escaping his mouth. " _Mi dispiace!_ I thought you had paperwork to do!" He quickly hugs the American back, pretending not to enjoy it as much as he was. Alfred shook his head and sighed, "Yes but who cares about boring paperwork. I'd totally rather hang out with my _best_ friend Feliciano Vargas!" The Italian flushed an even darker red and smiled. "Y-you're best friend?" He hums a bit, closing his eyes as he smiles. "You know what would be even better?"

"Even better?" Alfred tilted his head, moving just a bit away, blinking to try and see through his rain drop covered glasses. The Italian nation nods, "It would be even better if I was your _fidanzato_ ~" Feli grins, but quickly realizes that Alfred probably won't even know what he had said. The blonde stares at him, a small frown forming on his lips. "Your boyfriend?" Feliciano squeaks again, _How did he know that?_ Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he quickly shakes his head. "I-I just.. I was joking of course Alfred! Y-you're…. n-no um… you don't have to be my b-boyfriend.. I was just um…" His voice trails off as he feels something warm cover his shoulders, the rain ceasing to leave wet marks on them. "Dude, Feliciano! It's okay…" Alfred smiles brightly. The brunette blinks his eyes open and looks up at him, noticing that the American's jacket was draped over him. The blonde grabbed his hands and laughed. "I…. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to…." He blushes in an embarrassed manner, cleaning his throat. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight." Feli smiles and pulls one of his hands away, wiping his eyes. "N-no I wasn't going to do anything." Turning his head back, Alfred grins, "Alright then you can come to my house and we can hang out! It'll be like a date but way cooler since you'll be with me."

Without hesitation, Alfred lifts the small Italian off the ground and spins him around, Feli letting out a tiny gasp. As the blonde sets him back down, he laughs, "You sounded like a kitten when you did that!" Feliciano smiles happily, "N-no I didn't!" He shakes his head and grabs Alfred's hand, "Come on come on! _Facciamo un salto nelle pozzanghere!_ " The American raises an eyebrow, causing Feli to laugh. "Let's puddle jump on the way to the airport _cucciolo_!" Alfred smiles wider and let's the Italian guide him the whole way, too ashamed to say he couldn't see a thing through his rain splashed glasses.

* * *

 **TL** **Notes:**

Mi dispiace! - I'm sorry

fidanzato - boyfriend

Facciamo un salto nelle pozzanghere - Let's jump in puddles

cucciolo - little puppy


End file.
